The Drive
by Cat Dawntreader
Summary: Not all is well in Mainframe.


Deep Inside the Drive

A/N: I fixed the mistakes from the first one, so I wouldn't have to keep mentioning them or looking at 'em.

* * *

**Digital Heroes**

Deep inside the drive  
They live, processing without a program  
They live, believing there is nothing  
Beyond digital wars  
Beyond feuds for data  
Beyond the games  
What a shame.

There's the man with the silver locks  
Pallid azure skin accenting his auburn eyes  
"Our hero is here," the savior makes one cry  
But who is this pixel-riddled stranger in disguise?  
Do we care of his actual origin? Not at all.  
As long as he keeps Mainframe from the free fall

A childish woman hides behind her shadow  
She eyes her prey with aberrant affection  
Feeling of contrition  
Are far from existence  
Which program will she follow?  
The thief ponders deeply and swallows  
"I'm alone and shall stay so, unless-"  
She holds the video-still that brings her bliss  
Throughout the seconds in her life  
Of a guardian deep inside the drive

"Isn't it wonderful," a lady speaks  
With a withering honesty in her speech  
A tear clings onto its pier, hiding  
And the brave heart keeps on fighting  
Fighting the truth.  
What is the truth? We all want to know  
"None of us are happy in this world"  
We learn but the mistakes continued to grow  
What ever happened to daddy's little girl?

"Innocence is an illusion," the man lies in his mind  
How could a kindred boy become so stubbornly blind?  
And he lives, he plays, he fights, and he…loves?  
That's what he said to the girl from above.  
Do we believe him? Does his angst leave us doubtful?  
Or is it because he changed to become oh so powerful?  
Does fear break his weakened chain?  
Or does courage mark his rage ever so fain?

They are the praised heroes  
fighting against a tiresome Nero  
They don't need a surfer's aid  
To win the war at hand  
So what am I doing here  
when it will soon disappear?  
It doesn't matter now that I stayed  
so together, we shall stand  
save myself a damsel in distress  
and hope for incoming success

The marbled-emerald haired girl sighs  
In the locket of her thoughts  
"Why must we choose to fight or die?"  
Battles and wars fought  
Do not add up to much  
_What will happen if it all fried? _  
_Who will fight for such? _  
_ Is there a purpose to carry on? _  
_When someday it will all be gone?_  
No one answers her in the dark  
No one is there to hark  
Perhaps no one wants to believe  
The upcoming final siege  
That will total all the eye can see  
Or perhaps they don't wish to conceive  
The outcomes of their faults  
And they carry on  
they keep going on  
They walked valiantly towards the brink.  
They made this choice without pausing to think.  
Soon enough there will be only one  
Soon enough it will all be gone  
But the woman does not sob  
She keeps going on

_"What exactly is to mend and defend?" _  
_"Does seclusion halt the right to wend?" _  
_"Does false hope make one sadder?" _  
_"If I frown will it all be better?" _  
_"Am I a friend or an outsider?"_  
_"What if it never makes any sense?" _  
_"Will we always be on the fence?"_

And they ask some more  
But like the times before  
The retortion's the same conclusion  
Creating a vast confusion  
And they ask no more

They live deep inside the drive  
Living digital, harrowing lives  
They whisper the phrase over and over again  
The villains, the peasants, the heroes in vain

_"Blame the user." _  
_"Blame the user." _  
_"Blame the user." _  
_"Blame the user." _  
_"Blame the user." _  
_"Blame the user." _

Over and over again...

**Siblings**

A brand new face, / Gone without a trace,  
No longer the masked dame. / A legacy left to reclaim.  
Perhaps I've chosen the right path, / Perhaps it was my warpath  
Living in peace instead of a lie. / That caused my plans to nullify  
But for how long? / and dreams go wrong.

Enemies, old and new, approach / Vengeance will come to encroach

**my home**

which side will I fight for then? / and I shall rise once again

Only one will unseal my true face  
Only one will reveal my true fate

When the blue demon reemerges from the web / When the pale-faced one diverges from the rest

_and family merges,_

_We shall see who ends up obliterated._

_We'll see which side will celebrate._

_When two siblings are at last, liberated._

* * *

* "Siblings" was inspired by Lady Sita's two poems, "Pale-Faced One" and "Blue Demon."


End file.
